1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to methods of transportable modular amine plants, and in particular to substantially pre-fabricated amine plants that can be set up and installed quickly, safely, and efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amine plants have been used to remove carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, particulates, and other miscellaneous impurities from raw natural gas. Typically such amine plants may be thought of as comprising two portions: an absorption portion and a regeneration portion. In the absorption portion, raw natural gas may be contacted with an amine solution to produce a “sweetened” gas stream (i.e., a gas stream substantially free of carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide) as a product, as well as an amine stream which is rich in the absorbed gases. The amine stream which is rich in the absorbed gases may be fed into the regeneration portion, wherein the amine may be separated from the absorbed gases. The “cleaned” amine may then be recycled into the absorption portion.
Prior amine plants were transported in multiple segments, by rail, truck, ship, or combinations thereof, and the segments were set up on a site having a raw natural gas source. These prior amine plants, however, often required clearing a construction area, pouring concrete, setting various equipment, including at least one distillation tower, in the concrete, and allowing the concrete to cure, as well as assembling the general plant piping and electrical components on site. Such prior amine plants often took at least a few days, and at times a few weeks, to set up and install before the process could be run safely and efficiently. Additionally, it often takes at least a few days, and at times a few weeks, to decommission, break down, and otherwise remove these prior amine plants.